Family reunion
by APHBrussels
Summary: Layton starts thinking about his family when he is not working. What does he think of? And what kind of suprise is waiting for him?


People say that I should be happy with the life I have now since it is such a good life and that I have everything people want in their lives. It is weird that people say that though since I am 38 still single and don't have any children at all.

Well I see Luke as my son though and I would be devastated if the little guy would get injured or something bad would happen to him. I know him for a few year now but he seems to have grown attached to me. I can't complain since he helps me a lot with keeping my office clean and such.

He knows a lot of what has been going on in my life now and a lot of what happened in my past. he knows that my life how it is now is only like this because there was someone willing to take the risk in his live to make my life better and to make sure that I was the one with a good and happy life.

It is because my brother was willing to go to pretty far things to make sure that I was the one that grew to be happy, succesfull and famous instead of him even if he needed to change his name for that.

Since my name isn't really Hershel. I remember that now but I had lived with the name for si long that I forgot that it wasn't really my name at all. It sounded like a part of me while it really wasn't and when I realised that I didn't feel that well since I had lied to so many people about my name without even knowing it.

My real name is Theodore though but for some reason I don't feel like changing my name to the name my parents gave me when I was born. Since I think I don't see it is as mine anymore or just because I want to leave what has happened in my family in the past.

My mom died a few years ago from an Illness but I don't know which one since no one knew or wanted to tell me. My dad is in prison and I know what he has done. I know what he did to many people and what he has tried doing to his own son in the progess of doing what he wanted.

We were able to stop him from whatever what could have happened and he is in prison now for many years to come. My dad was the one who told me my real name. That may be the reason why I don't want to change it again.

I don't want to be associate whit what my dad has done in the past to ruin the name we have. Even my older brother has changed his name. Most likely for the same reason as me. He changed it himself. My parents changed mine when I was very young.

My older brother is Descole who I didn't know was my brother untill we worked together a few years ago and when he nearly died on me. I really thought he did though and it was really sad since I had just found my family and than I lost them.

It was a suprise that he was still alive and it was after that really shocking that he almost killed himself after that again. He just kept standing there while the building was collapsing. It really seemed like he had died for real but it ended up that he had survived it and I still don't know how he has manage to do it. I guess that will always remain a mystery to me and to his loyal butler who seemed to take the loss back then not that well. There may be a reason why he did but I don't know since we didn't really know him that well and after all I am not Sherlock Holmes who can see what happened with a glance of the eye.

I know now that he is alive since he has send a letter like a half years after the whole thing happened and it explained why he did what he did back than. He himself told me that he later realised that it was rahter dumb what he had done. That was the main reason that he has send the letter. I don't care about the reasons at all, I was just very happy to hear that he was okay and allive.

He told me that he would not return to England but instead wants to travel around the world more. He want to look for more civilisation which are long gone. It seems that the love for ancient cultures run in our family..though if Randall had never dissapeared, I most likely never would have studied the subject. I need to thank Randall for that.

My big brother never told me anything of what he was planning to do and to the point that he told me that he was my brother at the point that he was sure that he would die. He said that he didn't want to be a bother to me, he didn't think that I didn't care about me that much. Descole said that it could have been because the things he had done and that he would ruin my reputation. But he never thought about how I felt about this or at least I don't think he did.

" Hershel why are you so sad?" I was shocked to hear the voice. No it can't be..it can be that he is here. I most be dreaming or I am going insane right behind my desk. I turned around and expected to see nothing but when I did saw something I was very happy.

I saw my brother standing there, like I had met him many years ago. The mask still on his face. Back than I didn't even know that this guy was my brother and I only wondered where he could have known me from.

I was happy to see my brother standing there to be honest. So happy that I got up from my chair and walked up to him." W-w-what….?" I couldn't find anywords to say while my head was full of things that I wanted to ask him.

He removed his mask, hat and cape and let them drop to the ground." I am here to sta, so that after so many years we can be like a family, even though dad is in jail and mom is no longer with us. I want to do that to make my little brother happy."

Honestly I didn't expect that to come from him but it was nice to hear. It made me feel warm inside and it made me very happy, because that was what I had been missing.

My family and even though it is very small.  
I am very happy to have it back into my life, because now I realise how important family is and how much you need them sometimes.


End file.
